Missing
by Black-Neko-Chan
Summary: A year has passed since Kisshu last saw Ichigo and he misses her. Summary sucks, so please just read. Onesided K/I pairing


Hello people! I've recently become obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew (more specifically, the pairing of Kisshu and Ichigo), so ta-da, I made a fanfic! Yay me! Actually though, this is the second TMM fanfic I've written. You won't find the first one on here though because it isn't. It's all typed out and just waiting for me to put it up on here, but, unfortunetly, I cannot think of a title! I hate thinking of titles. Soo, once I can think of one, I'll put that one on here also. Until then, enjoy the first TMM fanfic I put on FanFiction, as well as my first songfic!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (darn!), nor do I own the song I used for this songfic, Missing by Evanescence, so don't sue me 'cuz you won't get anything!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder if she misses me._

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

A green-haired alien stood with his hand touching the glass of a window. Outside of the window was a blue planet. It looked to be about the size of a small marble due to the distance the alien was from it. He sighed.

_Do you miss me, my koneko-chan?_

Kisshu was, unsurprisingly, thinking of Ichigo. His cat-eared obsession had been on his mind more often than usual for the past few weeks. He missed her, now more than ever. It had only been a year since he'd last seen her, but he still missed her. Much more than he thought he would. He sighed again as he looked at the tiny blue planet. It was so small from this far away. Even up close it wasn't a big planet. It was almost pathetic that someone from that insignificant planet had captivated him so much.

A year. She shouldn't have changed that much in a year. As an image of his pink-haired nemesis filled his mind, Kisshu allowed a fanged smirk to come across his lips. She was so beautiful. With skin pale for a human and a frail, petite figure. Warm chocolate brown eyes that took on a rosy hue when her emotions ran high. Bright pink with only a faint trace of the brown they'd been when she transformed. A nice inviting face, and very cute when blushing. Kisshu loved when his kitten blushed. Out of the Mews she was the strongest, but not in a brute strength kind of way. She had the slender body of a woman, but she was strong. And she was smart. She did have her moments, but in battle she knew what to do and how to do it. She was a good leader. And she wasn't like the other Mews. She cared, Kisshu could tell she did. She might not show it, but he could read it in every hesitation she made in battle and every attempt she made at talking before a fight.

A sudden pain shot through Kisshu's heart as he thought. He frowned, removed his hand from the window to instead place it on his chest over his heart. The aching he felt reminded him of just how much he missed the object of his affections. The alien sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ichigo..."

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Did the cat girl miss him? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Probably not. Ichigo had made it all too clear too many times that she didn't like him as much as he liked her. She liked Masaya instead.

How she could still like him Kisshu didn't know. Why didn't she leave him when she found out he was Deep Blue? Deep Blue, the leader of the aliens. Deep Blue, the one who had wanted to destroy the earth. Deep Blue, the one who had hurt her and her companions. How could she still say that she loved that person?

Two more pictures of Ichigo entered Kisshu's head as he thought. The first one was of her in Masaya's arms. The image would have angered him at one time and made him blood boil. He would have immediately wanted to challenge the boy as to see who would get Ichigo. Now the image only saddened him and made him see that he really hadn't ever had a chance of winning over her heart. Ichigo loved Masaya, for some reason that Kisshu either couldn't, or just wouldn't out of sheer stubbornness, see. Sure he could beat the boy, but that wouldn't make Ichigo love him. If anything it would only serve to make his feisty kitten more angry at him for injuring her precious boyfriend.

The second image was of only Ichigo, mad and yelling. Something Kisshu had seen many times. It seemed that she had on this face whenever he was around. When he stole her kisses... When he attacked Masaya... When he sent Kirema Animas to attack... She wore the same face when he did all of those things, didn't she? Whenever he was around she was angry and different from the Ichigo he loved. He loved her always, but just once Kisshu wished that Ichigo wouldn't be angry at him and just act like he knew she did regularly.

"Heh. Why would she miss me? All I've ever done is bother her. She's probably happy that I'm gone. Now she can just have fun with her Mew friends and hang out with Masaya. ...And forget all about me," Kisshu said quietly. The hand on his chest clenched over his heart.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.Isn't someone missing me?

"Kisshu."

The alien removed his hand from his heart and opened his eyes. The memories of Ichigo scattered away and Kisshu reminded himself that it was because of her he was in this mess. Now he had to face the trouble he'd caused for himself. Taking first one more look at te small blue marble of a planet, the home of his beloved, Kisshu turned to face whoever had been sent to get him.

Pai and Taruto stood facing him instead of the one alien Kisshu had been expecting. Neither of the three spoke, but only stood there looking at each other. Pai stood straight, looking at him, studying him for anything that appeared out of the norm. Taruto stood next to him, but his gaze was firmly placed upon the ground.

Kisshu looked first at Pai. His companion betrayed no emotion on his face or figure. Next his inquisitive golden eyes looked into Pai's own violet ones. Pai had always been able to master the emotion that normally showed through a person's face, body, and speech, but he'd never gotten control over his eyes. Any emotion would be there. And indeed there was. His eyes seemed harsh and cold, but underneath there were faint traces of concern and worry.

Taruto was a lot easier to read. The younger alien had now taken his gaze off of the ground but kept his eyes away from Kisshu's. Even without looking at them Kisshu could guess that Taruto's amber eyes would be puffy and red rimmed. He'd been crying, and was trying not to start again now, Kisshu realized. That would explain the not looking at him.

They though he would be nervous and they were worried for him. Concerned. He didn't want them to be worried, so he smirked.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you guys! It's been a while, ne?" Kisshu said, grinning at them. Pai lifted a questioning eyebrow at him for a moment, but then caught on to what he was trying to do. Trying to act like everything was fine. He nodded.

"Six months. You don't seem to have changed at all," Pai said.

"So the bastards sent you two to come get me? Couldn't have gotten anyone else of course. They just love to make things difficult," Kisshu said. That comment caught Taruto's attention, and now he looked at him. Kisshu saw that he'd been right, he'd been crying.

"Pai thinks that they're going to give you a chance to explain things and lesson your punishment! And that's why they had us come! To verify if what you say is true or not!" Taruto exclaimed suddenly. The outburst surprised Kisshu for a moment, but then he chuckled.

"I've already told them everything Taruto. I'm not going to say anything more now," Kisshu explained.

"But if you tell them that you don't really love that hag they've got to reduce the punishment!" Taruto shouted.

"I'm not going to lie. I do love Ichigo. They can punish me how they like," Kisshu said.

"But-!" Taruto started. Pai silenced him.

"Let him do what he wants Taruto. It's his choice. Kisshu," Pai said, turning to him, "It's time for you to go."

"Yeah, might as well get this over with," Kisshu sighed. He left the window and walked up to his two friends. The three looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and then headed down the hallway the two had come from.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

The two aliens at either side of Kisshu were quiet. He understood why, but he wished that one of them would talk. He sighed as his thoughts drifted off back to that blue marble and the one he missed from the planet.

_Ichigo... I'm doing this for you Ichigo. So do you miss me?_

More than anything, Kisshu wished that his obsession would miss him. He knew how unreasonable that was, but he wished it anyways.

Maybe, if he wished enough, somehow Ichigo would feel his yearning for her and miss him too. Or maybe she didn't even need to. Maybe she already missed him.

Kisshu laughed at that though, causing Pai and Taruto to look at him funny. Poor guys probably though that he was losing his mind. He couldn't help it though. If he'd learned anything from the constant rejections from the cat girl it was that she most definitely did not miss him.

She probably forgot all about him, her mind was so obsessed with Masaya. He was all she ever thought about. He bet that if he teleported to earth right now she'd be with him. Kisshu wished that even for just a little bit Ichigo could feel the same way for him. He wished that for just once she could understand how he felt and feel the same way back. If he could just have Ichigo love him for only a while then maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe then Kisshu could feel that his punishment was worth it.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

The three aliens finally reached the room where Kisshu would be trialed and punished. They all three looked at each other and headed into the room.

Kisshu immediately felt depressed as he entered the room. Maybe it was because of the bleakness of this room, or because he knew he would soon be feeling a large amount of pain in this room. Whatever it was, Kisshu shrugged it off and stood in the middle of the room, facing the aliens sitting in the room that would be deciding his punishment. Pai and Taruto left his side and sat down quietly off to his far left.

"Warrior no. 30729, Kisshu. You are here today for your trial and punishment. Warriors no. 20460, Pai, and no. 41826, Taruto, your companions on your mission, are here to verify the things you say.

"You are bing charged with the crimes of disobeying orders, treason, and falling in love with the enemy. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" One loud voice rang out from the stands the aliens sat in.

"No," Kisshu said.

"You were given specific orders by Deep Blue to destroy the Mew Mews, were you not? Why did you not obey your orders?"

"Deep Blue didn't want to help our planet or our people. Once he regained his corporal form and power all he wanted to do was destroy the inhabitants of Earth so that he could rule it for himself," Kisshu responded.

After quickly looking to Pai and Taruto to see if they agreed with what Kisshu said the alien resuming his questioning.

"Is it correct to say that you have fallen... in love," The alien said, almost sneering but still able to keep his voice tightly controlled, "with the enemy, leader of the Mews, Mew Ichigo?"

Kisshu didn't even hesitate to respond with a "yes." He wasn't going to lie to them like Taruto had wanted. He would never pretend that he hadn't because he had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Ichigo.

Again the alien looked to Pai and Taruto before continuing his questioning.

"Is it because of these feelings that you have for this girl that you choose to disobey not only Deep Blue and your companions, but also your planet, home, and family?"

"I already said my reason for not obeying Deep Blue. But yes, in battles I would not follow directions and lose because of my love for Ichigo," Kisshu said. After another nod from Pai and Taruto all of the aliens gathered.

Kisshu waited silently as his punishment was decided. He didn't feel afraid of what the outcome would be, but he wished Taruto didn't have to be in the room. Pai could handle seeing whatever it would be, but Taruto was still young, despite how much he protested that he was not.

"Warrior no. 30729, Kisshu, your crime of treason had been pardoned. But you will still be punished for disobeying orders and falling in love with the enemy. As punishment, you will receive no more than 30 lashes, or will be lashed until you revoke your love of the Mew."

Kisshu nodded. 30 lashes. The amount was fairly high for the crimes he'd done. They were hoping that he would say to not love Ichigo before the count reached 30.

Now that the trial was over, most of the aliens began to murmur to each other while the others left their seats to set things up for the punishment. Pai and Taruto still sat where they were. Pai stared straight ahead through cold, uncaring eyes, mask in place to hide any emotions. Taruto was trying to not act nervous or worried, or even look away, but was instead acting like Pai, face set in a sardonic grimace.

Kisshu gave him a smirk, which made the youngest alien appear a bit better. Taruto gave him a forced half smile back. Before he could do anything else, and alien beckoned Kisshu and the smirk vanished. 30 lashes. He had to prepare himself for that.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

The crack of the whip echoed through Kisshu's ears and pain raced through him. Hot blood had already began to trickle down his bare back. At the second and third crack of the whip he almost cried out, but was able to stop it. By the seventh he didn't have trouble bracing himself against it anymore.

Kisshu wasn't going to scream. He wasn't going to yell and he wasn't going to beg. And he would especially not say that he would forget his love of Ichigo.

If he said it then all of this pain would end. But he would have had lied, and Kisshu wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't love Ichigo just so that he could get out of a punishment. He would get through all of this and never say that he didn't love Ichigo.

_Ichigo, this is for you. This is to prove to you that I do love you. That I always have, and I have never once lied to you about that_.

Would Ichigo understand if she saw him? Would she understand that he did love her, more than Masaya? Even if she didn't understand that, would she at least see what he went through for her? See how much her rejection hurt him, when he'd do anything for her? Or would she still be blind to him?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

As another whip crack sounded, somewhere, in the very back of Kisshu's mind, he realized that Taruto had begun to whimper whenever the whip sounded. Kisshu didn't dwell on that fact for too long though; he was to occupied with thoughts of Ichigo.

How could see the cat girl in his mind. She was so beautiful. He wanted her so badly. Wanted to hold her, feel her, touch her, taste her. He wanted her to know and understand how much he loved her. He wanted her to love him back, forget about Masaya and make this punishment worth it.

_Ichigo... I miss you so much._

Tears trickled down Kisshu's face. He hurt. He hurt a lot. Not his back; he could hardly feel that now, but his heart. He missed Ichigo so much.

_Ichigo, do you miss me? Do you?_

He wanted desperately now to know that Ichigo missed him. Although the more Kisshu wished it the more he realized it was stupid, futile, and in vain. Ichigo would never love him, care for him, or even miss him. Even if she wasn't with Masaya and didn't like him in the slightest. She hated Kisshu, didn't she? Even after he'd done everything for her, even after he'd given his life for her.

_You do, don't you Ichigo? You don't miss me. You hate me._

Yes, Ichigo hated him, always had, always would. Even if she wasn't blinded by her love for Masaya she would never see the love he had for her, never care for it, never accept it.

As the last lash was given to Kisshu his legs gave out. His wrists were untied from the bonds that had been around them, meant to keep him up in case the very thing had happened before they were done.

Kisshu fell to his knees. His back hurt terribly. He hadn't made a sound the whole time and hadn't lied about his love. But that didn't seem important now and he didn't care. Why should he, when his love would never be returned? Love was a cruel device.

_Ichigo, can't you just miss me?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, so that was my songfic! I really hope that you all liked it because I worked hard on it! Really, I did! Soo, please read and review! And please tell me if it was good and what I could do next time to make it better!

Also, if you think the ending was unsatisfactory, I'm thinking about making a sequel. In it Ichigo actually would miss Kisshu so (somehow) she goes to see him. I'd like to do it in a song format though like I did with this one, but I can't think of a song really that would fit. So if you have any suggestions I'll take a look at them and see if I could use them. If I can't get a song that I think fits, (and I'm very picky so this very well may happen) then if everyone wants me to I'll just make a sequel without a song.

So, now that I'm done babbling, again, thank you everyone for reading this and reviewing!


End file.
